Saiki
Character Synopsis Saiki (斎祀 or サイキ) is the main antagonist and sub-boss of The King of Fighters XIII. His official nickname is The One who Rules Time. Saiki is the leader of Those from the Past, the mysterious aforementioned "master" from the early games of the Ash saga arc. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: King of Fighters Name: Saiki Gender: Both (Capable of adapting the gender of whoever it possesses or takes a similar form to) Age: Unknown Classification: Deity, The One who Rules Time Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Possesses dark flames, which he can manipulate similarly to Dark Ash), Space Manipulation (Can trans-locate himself through folding Space), Time Manipulation (Regarded as "The One Who Rules Time". Can twist and bend the flow of Time), Existence Erasure (Able to remove beings from existence. Was erasing The Timeline), Darkness Manipulation (Wields dark power, as a result can manipulate the shadows in the form of projectiles or casting shadows), Aura Manipulation (Changed his aura from a luminous one, to a dark one), Possession (Possessed Ash Crimson shortly after he took his powers, thus creating Dark Ash), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate dark energy and wield it to create projectiles or paralyze an opponent), Transformation (Able to transform from his "normal state" to a more muscular looking demon), Absorption (Has the ability to absorb the powers of a being, increasing his own), Non-Corporeal (Mainly resides in his Spirit Form, that's until he finds a host), Immortality (Type 6, When "killed", Saiki can easily take on a new host immediately after death), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Saiki has control over Space and Time, being able to mold it with easy. In addition, Dark Ash when using his powers, was able to erase the Timeline, creating a time paradox in the first place. Vastly superior to Igniz, who's Disintegrational Universe ability grants him the power to create universes) '''Speed: Infnite '(Was able to exist and fight in an erased timeline. His astral self exists outside of Space and Time, governing it) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Capable of erasing entire timelines from existence. Physically superior to Igniz, who can create entire universes with mere attacks. Governs all of Space and Time, even being considered it's ruler) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Unaffected by the erasing of the timeline, was only ever killed by Time Paradox. Inferior beings who couldn't harm Saiki such as Igniz, can create entire universes with simply attacks) '''Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with use of flames. Universal+ with Existence Erasure & Time Manipulation Intelligence: '''Implied to have some form of cosmic awareness, as indicated that he can see what's happening across all of Time and Space. Should be as intellectual as Ash Crimson, given that he has his knowledge) '''Weaknesses: Can be killed off through Time Paradox Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Translocation - Saiki can translocate himself from one place to another. * Dark Flames - Saiki can control dark flames, somewhat similar to the ones Evil Ash controls. * Absorb powers - Saiki has the ability to absorb the powers from other people to increase his strength. * Possession - Saiki has the ability to merge with and possess other individuals. * Time Manipulation - Saiki is able to defy the flow of time at will, thus explaining the sudden appearance of Those From the Past. * Shape/Size Shift - Saiki has the ability to transform from his "normal" state into a larger, more muscular form. * Dark Energy Master - Saiki has the ability to control a special dark energy. He has displayed this ability only after absorbing Mukai's power (see Absorb Powers above), so it is unknown if this ability is inherent of him, or is absorption-dependant. ** Dark Energy Attacks - He can infuse his basic attacks (punches, kicks...) with dark energy for increased damage. ** Dark Energy Projectile - He can create waves of dark energy to attack distant enemies. ** Dark Paralysis - His projectiles can cover and paralyze opponents with darkness, leaving them open to Saiki's attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:King of Fighters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Primordial Entities Category:Time Traveler Category:Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Martial Artist Category:Spirits Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users Category:Absorbers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2 Category:SNK